When the cameras aren't watching
by Polevaultingchick
Summary: The Glee Project: Marissa and Samuel. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens after Marissa and Samuel get called back after "Pairability." I thought they were absolutely hot together so, of course, romance ensures. I have been waiting for someone else to write a romance story of the Glee Project and so I figured I should take a shot at it. **

"We made it another week!" Marissa announces to Samuel as they walk into the common room. The remaining 6 contestants were still under the scrutiny of the judges.

"We sure did and this week was not bad at all" Samuel replies smiling at the mental replay of him and Marissa kissing at the end of their duet. Her lips were so soft that he had to kiss them back. Marissa softly sits on the large couch looking up at Samuel.

"No it really wasn't" she confirms as Samuel sits beside her on the couch. "Now I know that I was supposed to surprise you with that kiss but why did you kiss me back after Robert called 'cut'?"

Want to know what happens next? Review for the next chapter!

**I know it is super short but I'm not sure on whether or not to continue. I'm also thinking about writing a Marissa and Cameron story. I just need some reviews to make up my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was a bit rough. I have way too many ideas in my head to write clearly. Hopefully this story will finish up with this chapter and then I can start on a Cameron and Marissa story along with a future fic of the Glee Project cast. I'm brainstorming.**

Samuel cooly threw some of his dreads behind his shoulder and turned to face her. Her grey eyes stared intently at his. "I think I like you, Marissa" he said kind of quickly as if he didn't want to give himself the chance of backing out. He continued, "For everything you have gone through to how you treat everyone you meet like a friend. I admire you for your singing ability and dance skills. You light up on stage or on camera and I love seeing that. You are absolutely beautiful."

Marissa smiled at him, not realizing the extent to how much he really did care for her. Noticing that Samuel looked relieved yet nervous at the same time gave her the confidence to put a hand on his far knee, lean over, and kiss him.

Shocked, again, about her kissing him unexpected, he pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked hoping for a 'yes'. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." She said seductively and leaned in for another kiss but this time there was no pulling away.

As the kiss got deeper, she moved to sit on his lap while facing him. His hands went up and down her body as he slowly began to lie down on the couch. Her lips felt so perfect against his own and he slowly entered his tongue into her mouth. She then entered his mouth with her own and, in their passion, rolled over so that Samuel was on top and controlling their passionate make out session.

Soon enough, they heard footsteps and the voices of the other contestants. He reluctantly sat up on the top of the couch's headboard against the wall, while Marissa hurriedly tried to fix her hair and clothes but remained lying on the couch, her head against the headboard. They were able to compose themselves just in time as everyone walked back into the room. Marissa looked up, smiled, and winked at Samuel before anyone could notice. Then, everything went back to normal as they started talking about the elimination round and who thought they would be getting sent home.

**Alright I hope this was much better than the first chapter. I'm not really great at writing T stories, more of an M type of writer. I wanted the scene to end how they looked when everyone came back after getting critiqued by the judges at the end of "Pairability." I hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Author's Note

**Alright so I had gotten a few requests to continue this story as an M-rating but I just couldn't do it with this story because it didn't start out that way. If anyone would like a present-day, Marissa and Samuel sex story let me know and Ill whip one up. And I have a few ideas I would like to throw out for what everyone would want to read next. I have a cute Marissa and Cameron fic, and two steamy, M-rated, future fics about Marissa and Cameron and Marissa and Samuel. Please send a review my way so I know what to post next.**


End file.
